Aruban Division di Honor
| confed = | founded = 1960 | folded = | divisions = | teams = 10 | feeds = | promotion = | relegation = Aruban Division Uno | nationalitylevel = | levels = | domest_cup = | confed_cup = | champions = SV Racing Club Aruba | season = 2014–15 | most_successful_club = | tv = | current = | website = }} Aruban Division di Honor or Campeonato AVB Aruba Bank is the top level association football league in Aruba. It is overseen by the Arubaanse Voetbal Bond and was created in 1960. Up to and including 1985, the top clubs from Aruba also entered the Kopa Antiano for the championship of the Dutch Antilles, SV Racing Club Aruba and SV Estrella were the only Aruban teams to win that championship in 1965 and 1970. The winner of the league starts the qualifications for the CONCACAF Champions Cup from the first round of the CFU Club Championship. The 10th-placed team is relegated to the Aruban Division Uno, while the 8th and the 9th-placed teams play a 4-team championship with the 2nd and the 3rd of the second level. The championship is usually played between April and November. Campeonato AVB - Member clubs 2015-16 *FC San Nicolas (San Nicolaas) *SV Britannia (Piedra Plat) *SV Bubali (Noord) *SV Dakota (Oranjestad/Dakota) *SV Deportivo Nacional (Palm Beach) *SV Estrella (Santa Cruz) *SV Independiente Caravel (Angochi) *SV La Fama (Savaneta) *SV Racing Club Aruba (Oranjestad) *SV Riverplate (Oranjestad) Previous winners *1960 : SV Racing Club Aruba *1961 : SV Dakota *1962 : SV Dakota *1963 : SV Dakota *1964 : SV Racing Club Aruba *1965 : SV Dakota *1966 : SV Dakota *1967 : SV Racing Club Aruba *1968 : SV Estrella *1969 : SV Dakota *1970 : SV Dakota *1971 : SV Dakota *1972 : no championship *1973 : SV Estrella *1974 : SV Dakota *1975 : SV Bubali *1976 : SV Dakota *1977 : SV Estrella *1978 : SV Racing Club Aruba *1979 : SV Racing Club Aruba *1980 : SV Dakota *1981 : SV Dakota *1982 : SV Dakota *1983 : SV Dakota *1984 : SV San Luis Deportivo *1985 : SV Estrella *1986 : SV Racing Club Aruba *1987 : SV Racing Club Aruba *1988 : SV Estrella *1989 : SV Estrella *1990 : SV Estrella *1991 : SV Racing Club Aruba *1992 : SV Estrella *1993 : SV Riverplate *1994 : SV Racing Club Aruba *1995 : SV Dakota *1996 : SV Estrella *1997 : SV Riverplate *1998 : SV Estrella *1999 : SV Estrella *2000 : SV Deportivo Nacional *2001 : SV Deportivo Nacional *2002 : SV Racing Club Aruba *2003-04 : SV Deportivo Nacional *2004 : no championship *2004–05 : SV Britannia *2005–06 : SV Estrella *2006–07 : SV Deportivo Nacional *2007–08 : SV Racing Club Aruba *2008–09 : SV Britannia *2009–10 : SV Britannia *2010–11 : SV Racing Club Aruba *2011–12 : SV Racing Club Aruba *2012–13 : SV La Fama *2013–14 : SV Britannia *2014–15 : SV Racing Club Aruba Performance by club Best Scorers External links *Aruba - List of Champions, RSSSF.com Category:Leagues Category:Competitions